roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle L5
The Desert Eagle, or Deagle .44 in game, is a powerful magnum pistol. It is unlocked at rank 18 or it can be purchased with Credits'(CR)'. History The Desert Eagle is originally designed by the Israel Military Industries (IMI) and mainly produced by the Israel Weapon Industries (IWI) and the Magnum Research (for USA market). This pistol is originally designed for exportation, hunting and entertainment purposes, not for the military use (like the MP412 REX). The Desert Eagle is a single action, gas-operated pistol. Its gas operated system is normally found in rifles, as opposed to the short recoil or blow-back designs most commonly seen in semi-automatic pistols .The advantage of the gas operation is that it allows the use of far more powerful cartridges than traditional semi-automatic pistol designs. Thus it allows the Desert Eagle to compete in an area that had previously been dominated by magnum revolvers. The downside of the gas-operated mechanism is the fact that it discourages the use of unjacketed lead bullets, as lead particles sheared off during firing could clog the gas release tap, preventing proper function. This mechanism also caused the Desert Eagle to be a very large and heavy weapon weighing in at around 5-6 pounds unloaded.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IMI_Desert_EagleWikipedia - IMI Desert Eagle However, in 2015, Magnum Research released lighter versions of the Desert Eagle called the L5 and L6. These versions shaved off around 1.5 to 3 pounds off the pistol, making it weigh anywhere from nearly 3 pounds to 4.5 pounds depending on the model and cartridge. the L5 model comes with a shorter 5" barrel instead of 6" can can only be chambered in .357 Magnum and .44 Magnum. The L6 retains the 6" barrel and is compatible with .50 AE. The original design from the IMI was chambered only in .357 magnum, .44 magnum and some rare .41 Remington magnum versions. There is also a non-Israeli variant which fires .50 Action Express rounds. The .50AE version is designed by the American company the Magnum Research and is the most well-known variant of the Desert Eagle. In a short comparison, the .50AE is more powerful than the .44 magnum, but it still can't pierce the US standard level III civilian armor, and the recoil is higher, and the rounds are quite expensive, going for around $2.50 USD a piece. Note: .50AE itself is designed by and mainly produced in USA. In-Game The Deagle .44 is a powerful pistol in game, and it deals a great amount of damage per shot. It can kill a full heath target with 2 shots at close ranges and 3 shots at any other range. This is comparable to DMRs or battle rifle. However, due to the lower headshot multiplier, the Deagle .44 cannot one-head-shot-kill like the MP412 REX at close range (with a x1.4 multiplier compared to the REX's x2 headshot multiplier). Its magazine is larger, with space for eight rounds in the magazine and another spot in its chamber. The recoil is very hard to control If the player intends to push the Desert Eagle to its maximum fire rate, and it's recommended to take time after each shot to make the shots with a better reaction momentum. This "hand cannon" is a good backup weapon in many situations, mostly if the player has an intention to eliminate an enemy at long range. Many players usually equip it along with the close ranged primary weapon and use it as a long range firepower. At long range, an unsuspecting player may suddenly find himself being harassed by a Deagle .44 user, and be forced to take cover. However, at close quarter combat, the Deagle .44 is outclassed in sheer firepower by other pistols, like the Glock 18 or even the M9. Some experienced players even treat the Deagle as a primary weapon, although it's easily outclassed by actual primary weapons. The regular and R2 suppressors do not decrease the shot-to-kill of the Deagle .44 while it's still usable at medium range. A laser is very helpful in CQC because it makes the Deagle easier to hip fire as it's hard to use the Deagle while aiming down sight in CQC. The wiki classed the Deagle .44 and MP412 REX in the magnum pistol category due to the similarity of power and ammunition compatibility (only these two can share the ammunition to each other) Pros and Cons Pros: * Very high damage for a sidearm, even at long range * Good accuracy and bullet trajectory * Good rate of fire * Good firepower/magazine ratio for medium to long range Cons: * High recoil if shooting too fast * No one-head-shot-kill capacity at clase, although it has a very high damage at close range. * Ammunition is only compatible with the MP412 REX * Reloads slower than other pistols. * Muzzle Velocity of only 1700 studs/s can make it hard to hit moving targets at longer ranges. Comparison To the MP412 REX= Advantages: * Good damage at range * Higher magazine capacity by 33% (8 rounds, by default) or 50% (9 rounds, reloaded with 1 round in chamber) * Better bullet drop and higher muzzle velocity Disadvantages: * Can't one-headshot-kill a full heath enemy * Slower rate of fire DEAGLE-ACC.jpg DEAGLE-AIM.jpg DEAGLE-HIP.jpg Trivia * The Deagle .44 in-game is a Mark XIX Desert Eagle due to the Weaver rail slot on top of the barrel. ** In reality, the Mark XIX .44 magnum can be converted to the .50AE by simply changing the barrel while the older versions like the Mark VII can't do the same. *Before this gun had a slow RoF of 210 RPM, but with the latest upgrade its RoF was almost doubled. If pushed to this maximum rate of fire, the Desert Eagle becomes nearly uncontrollable. *This weapon has a unique reloading animation than other pistols. *This weapon is effective even at long range. It can be used as a pocket DMR due to its 37.5 minimum damage, a 3-shot kill at long range. **Surprisingly, while the Deagle is attributed to being a long-ranged harassment weapon, the maximum range of both weapons is the same while the MP412 REX has a longer minimum damage range but less damage. *Although it has the same minimum range damage as the MP412 REX, the user cannot one-shot headshot enemies even at point blank range. This is because the guns have different headshot multipliers, with the MP412 having a 2.5x headshot multiplier while the Deagle has a 1.4x headshot multiplier. *When equipping a laser on the Desert Eagle, the laser floats below the gun model. *The Desert Eagle's length seems to be quite exaggerated. *Its hammer is also only cocked back halfway, when it's supposed to be fully cocked back when ready to fire. Reference Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Secondaries Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons